


How Scott and Stiles were forced to clear Derek's name

by ralf



Series: Missing Scenes [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You two,” an all too familiar voice growls, “are going to get my name cleared and the charges dropped. Or else.”<br/>A pointed push follows and the next instance the looming presence is gone.<br/>Scott looks at Stiles, who swallows.<br/>“My dad's shift starts at nine tomorrow...?”</p>
<p>[Set between Season 1 and 2. Remember how up until the end of S1 Derek was chased by the police and when S2 began the charges were mysteriously dropped? So apparently sometime between the seasons somebody went to the Sheriff to clear Derek's name.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Scott and Stiles were forced to clear Derek's name

 

The sun has almost set when Scott and Stiles are walking towards the parking lot after their human-powers-only-lacrosse-practice.

One moment they are fooling around, the next they are shoved against the jeep.

“You two,” an all too familiar voice growls, “are going to get my name cleared and the charges dropped. Or else.”

A pointed push follows and the next instance the looming presence is gone.

Scott looks at Stiles, who swallows.

“My dad's shift starts at nine tomorrow...?”

*

“Scott. Stiles.” The Sheriff greets them with a slightly wary frown.

Stiles is tempted to ask if an anxious guy and his best friend can't visit his dad without an afterthought but in the face of what is about to happen he decides to keep his mouth shut.

The Sheriff waves them in and they take a seat in front of his desk. Stiles immediately feels like a delinquent. Well, considering what they are here for...

“So... what's the matter?” the Sheriff asks.

Stiles looks expectantly at Scott since it had been _his_ idea to blame Derek for the debacle at the school.

“Ah... we're here... the night at the school.”

“Yes,” the Sheriff says slowly. “What about it?”

“It wasn't Derek,” Scott blurts.

_Smooth_ , Stiles thinks.

“What?” The Sheriff's frown deepens. “You were sure it was him.”

“We're not anymore.”

“In fact we're sure it wasn't him,” Stiles cuts in, taking pity on Scott.

The Sheriff sighs, obviously resigned to his fate. “And how did you two come to this sudden insight?”

“The guy at the school can't be Derek because...” Scott searches for a plausible explanation. Stiles can pinpoint the exact moment he gets an idea, because his whole being lights up. “Because he had a tattoo.”

Stiles turns and stares incredulously at his friend. A tattoo? He really should have thought of something himself and never trust Scott again when he declares he will _work it out on his own, promised._

Scott is now in full flow. “Yeah, he had this unique tattoo on his forearm.” He moves his left hand across his right forearm. “It was really hug-”

“You know, really classic,” Stiles interrupts sharply, shooting Scott a warning look. “Like, a small intricate pattern. It looked a little like a cross.”

The Sheriff gives them his doubting expression. “A tattoo. And how come you two didn't mention it before?”

Scott looks helplessly to Stiles, who sighs inwardly. “We actually just kinda forgot about it. In all the panic.”

“Right. And you remember know because...?”

“Well, we were browsing the internet for.. possible tattoo motives the other day. You know, Scott thinks about getting one.”

Scott's face betrays his surprise and Stiles kicks him under the table. Scott winces and then nods frantically. “Yeah and then we stumbled across.. a cross that reminded us of the tattoo of the guy at the school. It all came sort of rushing back to us.”

The Sheriff pinches the bridge of his nose as if he was fighting a headache. He probably is.

“Okay. Then what made you think it was Derek in the first place?”

“He looked a lot like Derek,” Scott supplies. “You know, tall and with black hair.” He peeks at Stiles as if seeking help. Stiles just rolls his eyes.

“Let me get this straight. You saw a guy with dark hair and a tattoo, forgot about the tattoo and thought it was Derek Hale. Correct?”

Scott nods weakly. Stiles winces in sympathy.

“Great.” The Sheriff shuffles through his desk for a moment, then pauses and fixes them with a suspicious glance. “You said you are sure that it wasn't Derek. How do you know he doesn't have the tattoo you described?”

Silence settles for a moment, then Stiles steels himself. “We.. saw him recently.”

“He showed us his arm to prove his innocence,” Scott adds.

Stiles wants to strangle him because really, does he _ever_ think before talking?

The Sheriff looks more than confused. “How the hell did he know you saw a tattoo on the guy at the school? Especially if you two had forgotten about it at the time?”

Stiles wishes himself far away. Or rather Scott and his inability to think things through.

“It was a shot in the dark. But, you know, he was desperate and saw no other option to escape this whole being-chased-through-town-thing.”

Stiles leans back and tries to look convincing. With limited success if his dad's scrunched up face is any indication.

“And you two are sure that he didn't show up to threaten you to tell me a ludicrous story about a tattoo so that we would stop searching for him?”

Any other day Stiles would be proud of his father's instincts.

He and Scott share a significant look.

“Absolutely sure.”

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Feedback is more than appreciated :)


End file.
